Meeting Jace, a Mortal Instruments story
by xBookxWormxLovex
Summary: What if Clary had had to grow up with Valentine and her brother Jonathan(without demon blood)? What happens when she meets Jace. Can he save her or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanficfion, so please fore give me if its horrible! I don't** **own anything, of course! Just the plot! All credit for the characters and TMI in general goes to the wonderful and talented Cassandra Clare!**

Clary blinked her eyes open, slowly. Her mouth stretched in a huge yawn, she rolls over and sits her feet on the floor next to her bed. She smells the aromatic smell of bacon and eggs, and sighs happily. She walks into the kitchen to find the rest of her family already there. "Hey sleepyhead! You finally decided to join us, eh?" Her brother, Jonathan, asks with a grin. She slides into the stool next to him and punches him playfully, "How long was I asleep?" "Not long it's only just after dawn." Her father says while handing them their breakfast. They eat quickly while their father continues, "Remember, you have training today at the Institute." Jonathan nods while a feeling of intense dread fills her to the brim. She hated training, she had never been good at fighting, and much preferred drawing. She cast a jealous glance at her brother. He was arguably the best fighter at the Institute, maybe even in Shadowhunter history, while she could draw _anything,_ and was always the best at drawing runes. " _That wouldn't help you much in a fight,"_ she thought. "Race you there!" Jonathan says before racing off. Trying to be as enthusiastic as she could , she followed quickly behind him.

She opens the door of the Institute, taking in the high ceilings and many rooms. Though she hated fighting, she couldn't deny that she loved this place. As she walked toward the Training room, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around swiftly, and there was a boy she had never seen before. "Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his golden eyes. "I've never seen _you_ here before." She blinked and took a step back as she felt a wave of annoyance. She definitely was _not_ in the mood for this. "What's it to you?" Clary says crossly. After a second, she turns on her heel and continues on her way to the training room.

OW! Clary thought as Jonathan hit her chest yet again. "Come on Clary, get your head in the game!" They had been training for a good hour, and _everything_ on Clary hurt. "Sorry," she muttered. Her mind kept wandering back to the strange golden-eyed boy she had seen, and she couldn't focus. She readied her training sword again as Isabelle Lightwood walked in with her brother, Alec. Even in training gear she managed to look glamorous. Clary could only imagine how bad _she_ looked. While Jonathan was entranced, Clary took the opportunity to attack him, knocking the sword from his hands and putting her own to his throat. "Gotcha!" She breathed. It was the first time she had ever beaten him. She giggled at the shocked look on Jonathan's face as she heard slow clapping. She spun around and there _he_ was. She felt herself blush and eyes widen. "What are _you_ doing here?" "I'm _training._ This _is_ the training room after all." He pauses for a moment, a thoughtful look on his handsome face. "Care to join me?" " _Join_ you?" "By the angel, you're slow. I meant do you want to train with me." "Oh." She felt her cheeks go even more red. "Er, uh, sure." "Fine," he says brusquely, grabbing a training sword off the wall. She glanced back at Jonathan, and saw hurt and anger transforming his face. She gives him a small, apologetic smile. They faced each other near the middle of the room. She noticed that he was tall, much taller than her, just under six foot. "Ready?" He asks. She nods, and he slashes at her with his sword quickly. She dodges, and parries his strike. Clary, surprised she is holding her own, kept up with him. They move around the ring room, a flurry of clashes and parries. Eventually, they pause, swords locked together. "You'll never win!" He says between gasps. "We'll see about that." She knocks his sword from his grasp, and points at his throat. "I win," she gasps, but he ducks and grabs his sword from the ground and points at her throat. "No, _I_ win," he says, a grin on his face. One of his teeth his slightly chipped, and it makes her feel just a _bit_ better that he wasn't _completely_ perfect. "I declare a tie!" Isabelle says, an amused look on her face. Clary laughs while Isabelle says, "I've never seen anyone tie with, or beat for that matter, Jace." _So that's his name_ , Clary thought. "I guess I'm on a role today," Clary says, remembering her training session with Jonathan, and immediately looks for him. She can't find him anywhere. "We didn't tie, I _won_." Jace says, grinning. She rolls her eyes, "In your dreams." Clary looks down at her watch. _Shoot._ _"_ Oh, uh, I have to go. I'll catch you later." She starts walking out the door. "Wait! I never got you're name." "It's Clary," she grins, then hurries out of the Institute, her heart fluttering.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine looked at her sternly as she walks in. "Why are you so late? I told you to be back here at ten'o'clock, and it's almost eleven. " Clary was still breathing hard from her training session with Jace. "I, um, had an extra training session." "With who?" "Yeah, that's what _I'd_ like to know." Jonathan muttered, but was quickly silenced by the look Valentine gave him. She knew she had to tread carefully when her father got like this. "Well, I'd always heard that, you know, it's good to train with new partners, and.." "Who. Did. You. Train. With." She took a deep breath. "Jace." She muttered. She didn't know why she wanted to keep the knowledge of the beautiful, yet mysterious, boy she'd just met from her father, but she did. He narrowed his dark eyes at her. "Clarrisa Morgenstern, I have told you to always speak up and look me in the eyes when you speak to me. Tell me who you trained with. Now!" She knew he wasn't going to ask again without consequences. "Jace. His name was Jace." She admitted. He raised his eyebrows, "Last name?" She thought for a moment, and says, "Lightwood, I guess." "You _guess_?" Jonathan says incredulously. "I _assume,_ since he was at the Institute, that he's related to the Lightwoods." He scoffs, but says nothing. Clary felt a wave of anger course through her body, and all of the sudden felt very protective over Jace. "What's with you? You hardly know the guy, and you act like he's your enemy!" Jonathan stands up from his perch on the window sill, unfurling his long, lean, limbs, and comes toward her. He looks angry, too, and his eyebrows are scrunched together. His white-blond hair is immaculate, as usual, and Clary, being much shorter than him, has to strain her neck to look up at him. "I know bad news when I see it." He growls. "Oh, so now you're an expert on all things Jace Lightwood? You think you're _so much better_ than everyone else! Well guess what? You aren't! _Especially_ not Jace!" At that, she turned on her heel, and went out of the front door, slamming it closed for good measure.

Ever since their mother, Jocelyn, had left them when Clary was only six years old and when Jonathan was eight, their father had become, distant, mean, and extremely cold. Sometimes, he'd become violent. After that, Clarissa had lost all trust and sympathy towards him, though she still loved him. He wasn't violent often, but it had been more and more lately. Perhaps because she was getting curvier, and looking more and more like her mother. Sometimes, he'd stay out late, but one time in particular she'd never forget. She had stayed up waiting for him, long after Jonathan had gone to bed, and he came home smelling strongly of vodka. He'd called her Jocelyn, and tried to take off her clothes. She'd tried everything, slapping him, biting him, but it only seemed to make him stronger. He 'd kissed her, and finally dragged her to his bed. He finally fell asleep, and she'd ran away, to her room, and tried to sleep. It wouldn't come, of course, and she vowed to never make the mistake of waiting for him again. She'd also vowed to keep it to herself.

"Hey, Clary, what's going on?" Simon Lewis asks, knowing she was there before even seeing her. "Since when does anything have to be 'going on' for me to want to hang out?" She joked, pushing thoughts about Jace and Jonathan out of her mind. Simon knew nothing about the magical world of Shadowhunters, and had been Clary's best friend ever since they were small children. Jonathan hated the fact that she was friends with a mundane, and _no one_ understood how they were friends. Perhaps _that_ was why they were so close. Simon ushered her in, and she noticed that the house was dark, his family no where to be seen. "Uh, Simon? Where's your mom?" Simon gave a weary sigh, "You might want to sit down for this, Clary." She obeyed, sinking into the leather couch nearby. "You might not believe this," he warned. "Believe what?" He took a deep breath, "I'm a vampire." Clary recoiled and stood up quickly, " _WHAT?"_ She had been taught ever since she was young to be wary of Downworlders by her father, but this was _Simon_! "Let me explain," he soothed, and Clary warily sat down on the edge of her seat. "Well, I was walking with Maia, you remember her don't you?" Clary's mouth was a hard, unmoving, line. Simon continued, "Anyways, we were walking down Sixth Street, and this guy, he said his name was Raphael, approached us. He was muttering something about 'needing new warriors' and, worse came to worse, we got in a fight. He bit me on the neck, then I started to feel really weak. Like so weak, Maia had to call some guys to carry me home. I don't remember anything after that, but Maia explained to me that I was a vampire, and everything else I needed to know." Clary's eyes narrowed, she could only imagine all Maia had told him. "I suppose _she's_ a Downworlder, too." Simon's eyes widened at the mention of 'Downworlder.' "How do _you_ know about Downworlders." She knew it was a rhetorical question by the way he was looking at her arms, probably wondering why he hadn't noticed the small white scars sooner. "You, you're a _Shadowhunter_!" She said sarcastically, "Yes, I do believe that I am," she met his gaze evenly, "and that still doesn't explain where your family is." He looked flustered for a moment, then regained his composure. "Well, somehow my mother found out, and she said 'I don't want to share a house with a demon' and her and my sister moved out." His voice was flat, and his eyes were filled with pain. _She_ , however, felt no compassion. "How have you been _eating_." He looked shocked. "Clary, you _know_ I'd never drink human blood. Or _kill anything._ Maia has been bringing me bottles of animal blood every night, I still don't know where she's getting it, and that has been sustaining me _just fine_." Clary mulled this over. She realized at that moment, she didn't want to be like her father, with his mistrust of Downworlders. Besides, this was _Simon_ , her best friend for a long time. He didn't seem to have changed much, or at all really, in his pajamas, with his dark hair messy, and glasses askew. "Oh, alright Simon. I believe you. I'm just happy you're _safe_ , and I'm sorry about your family." The grin had returned to Simon's face. " _You're_ all the family I need." She smiled back at him, and they locked in a long embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary spent the night at Simon's house, like they used to do, and she got to meet Maia. She was a pretty, kind girl and she brought her boyfriend, Jordan, with her. It had been a little awkward at first when Maia whispered furiously to Simon, "But she's a _Shadowhunter_." She didn't take it to heart and, after a few minutes, neither did Maia or Jordan. It turned out that Maia and Jordan were both werewolves. When she asked how they'd been Turned, Simon shot her a glance that said, 'Bad topic. Don't ask.' So, she had dropped it. Apparently, her and Simon had met at 'Pandemonium,' the hottest club in Brooklyn, about three months ago. They had been friends ever since, despite Simon being turned into a vampire. They had all said "Goodnight," and went to sleep early. Still reeling from the events of today, Clary had no problem going to sleep

The next morning, she awoke suddenly. Simon was still asleep, and she stood up quietly so she didn't disturb him. She left him a note that read "I need to get home. I'll see you later," and went on her way. She couldn't keep Jace off her mind, so she decided to stop by the Institute. She also didn't want to go home. By the time she arrived at the Institute, the sun was shining. She tentatively knocked on the door, and almost immediately Jace answered the door. "Who-?" He looked down at her and recognition flashed in his eyes. "Oh it's you. Clary, right?" Clary nodded sheepishly while Jace moved from his position, allowing her to shuffle in. "What are you doing here, anyways?" "Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" "No, I just wanted to know." Clary thought for a minute, trying to think of a good excuse. She could only think of training, and cursed herself silently. It always seemed that her mind went blank around Jace. "Well, I was wondering if I could sneak in another training session." She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. "Sure, I'm always up for training." Clary mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Great, thanks. But, I do have one request." He eyes widened. " _Please_ put a shirt on." He looked down at his bare chest, as if he forgot he didn't have a shirt on. He smirked, "Oh come on. Looking at attractive boys without shirts isn't the worst way in the world to spend your afternoon." She rolled her eyes, "They say modesty is an attractive trait, you know." "Only for ugly people." Clary snorted. Jace rolled his eyes, "Oh _fine_. I'll be right down." He raced up the wooden stairs. Clary didn't know whether to continue on to the training room or not, but her decision was made for her when Jace returned quickly with an almost see through white shirt. "That isn't much better." Jace grinned, "Hey, I _c_ _ould_ just take it off." Clary shook her head, and started to the training room. Jace fell into step beside her, and started whistling tunelessly. When the reached the training room, they almost collided with Alec and Isabelle. "Hey watch where you're- Clary! Hi!" Isabelle smiled pleasantly, almost embarrassed looking. Her and Alec were in demon hunting gear. "Hi, um where you guys going hunting? I could help you." They looked surprised and Alec said, "Well, we do have extra training gear.." "Great! I'll get changed right away!" She turned around, grateful to not have to go home to her father's wrath and Jonathan. She was still angry with him for being so mean towards Jace. She didn't know if she could trust Jace herself, he probably had a billion girls after them, and he also probably only used them for pleasure. "Wait," Jace said. "What?" "Do you even know where they are?" Clary thought for a moment, then realized that she didn't. "Oh, um, no." Jace grinned. "I'll show you then." "Thank you," She replied gratefully. He lead the way up the stairs to a massive closet, filled with training gear, steles, and other Shadowhunter necessities. "Wow," she breathed. "Let's see," Jace was digging in the neatly stacked piles of clothing. "Oh I can get-" "Here we are!" He pulls out one that looked about right. "Er, thanks." She said, and took it from him. She went to the bathroom, and changed into them quickly. They fit perfectly, outlining her shape, and making her flaming hair seem even brighter. She looked, she realized with a jolt, like Jocelyn. She quickly opened the door of the bathroom, and almost ran into Jace. His hand was in the air like he was about to knock. His golden eyes widened, and he was speechless, for once. She grinned, "What? Cat got your tongue?" He said, "Um, we should go. They're probably waiting for us." She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. This was the first time she'd ever seen _Jace_ , of all people, lost for words. After a second, she heard his footsteps behind her. Isabelle glanced up when she returned and said, "Looks good, except for the shoes." she glanced down and realized embarrassedly that she was wearing green converse. "Oh." "Here, you can borrow a pair of my boots." Isabelle said, and rushed off. In a second, she returned, holding a pair of black boots. She took off her converse, and laced up the boots. She stood up, and nearly toppled over. These boots have to have nearly four inch heels on them. She said, "I'll be right down. I need a stele." She grabbed her converse and ran back up the stairs, and out her converse with her clothes in the room she sometimes stayed in. She drew the usual runes that she used when demon hunting, and heard a voice, "I can draw those for you, if you'd like." She gasped and looked up. It was Jace. "Oh, yeah sure. If you want to." Her voice was unusually quiet. He came and sat beside her. He grabbed the stele from her, and started drawing with unexpected gentleness and artistic ability. "Thanks! Do you, uh, want me to draw yours on for you?" she looked up and saw that Jace was staring at her mouth. "I'd love that." "Okay," she said nervously. When she was finished, Jace whispered a thank you, and brushed her hair behind her back where it ha fallen forward. "Uh, they're probably wondering where we are." Clary said quickly, "Right, demon hunting." He stood up quickly, and so did she. Clary realized that with these boots on, she was nearly level with Jace's eyes. They must be really tall heels. She _was_ only around 5'1 or 5'2. They ran back down and Alec said with a smirk, "Well, it seems we're all ready to go." "Yep!" Isabelle says cheerfully. Clary forced a smile, and they all headed out the door, ready to kill some demons.

They arrived at the abandoned warehouse, with Isabelle's pendant pulsing madly. "This is the spot." Jace said, his jaw set. Clary took a deep breath, and followed Isabelle through the "door," which was really a hole in the wall. "Alright," Isabelle's tone was brisk. "Clary and I will take the upper floor, and Jace and Alec, you take the lower floors." Alec and Jace nodded, and Clary followed Isabelle to the upper floors. Almost instantly, they saw an _oidolos_ demon. Clary took out her seraph blade at the same moment Isabelle took out her whip. Clary whispered the seraph blade's name, and the demon hissed. Clary sprung at the demon with more force and strength than she thought she could possibly posses, and beheaded it with one slice. "Wow, all that training is really paying off!" Isabelle said. "Thanks!" Another demon ran at them, its tentacles waving in the air. Isabelle used her whip to take off one of its many tentacles, and the demon screeched, its blood shooting everywhere. "UGH!" Isabelle and Clary jumped out of the way of the spray. Isabelle used her whip again to finish it off.

More than ten demons per person later, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle returned from the warehouse, exhausted, bruised, and panting. "Wow," Clary breathed, "That was great." They all nodded in agreement, "Do you guys want me to make a portal?" "Please." Isabelle said. Clary nodded, and started drawing the rune on the wall of the warehouse. In less than two minutes, they were back at the Institute. "Thanks, Clary." Jace said, opening the door. Clary walked up the stairs, ready for a shower. Twenty minutes later, she had taken a shower, and was wrapping a towel around her body. When she opened the door to her room, she saw Jace sitting on her bed. She almost screamed. "Jace! What the hell are you doing in my room?" He looked up and grinned, his eyes widening, "Nice to see you too, sunshine. I wanted to show you something." "At this time of night?" "Minor details." She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but first I need to change." "When your done, meet me at the top of the stairs." He said, then walked out the door. She pulled it closed, then changed back into the sweatpants and tee shirt she was wearing before. She pulled her converse on and walked out the door, hair barely dry. When she reached the top of the stairs, Jace was there, waiting for her. "Follow me." she obliged, and he took her a new route. They when through several winding hallways, and finally came to a long, winding staircase. "Where are you taking me, Jace?" "Just trust me." Clary did't think that was wise, but she didn't protest. He lead her up the winding staircase, to a room that looked like a garden. It was filled with plants of all sorts, with plenty of windows, letting the pale moonlight filter in. "Wow," she breathed. "It's so beautiful." "Yes," Jace agreed, "It is." She looked up at Jace, and he was staring at a flower that looked like it hand't bloomed yet. "What is this?" She walked over to it. "Just wait," "Wha-" just then, the clock struck midnight. After a few moments, the flower opened. It was absolutely _beautiful_ , extremely bright and big. It was already starting to close up, though. "Oh _Jace_ , thank you. Why are you showing me this?" Jace looked down at her, the moonlight paling his hair, making it nearly silver, and casting shadows on his eyes and cheekbones. "I heard that tomorrow was your birthday, and I wanted to make it special." Suddenly, Jace's lips were on hers. Clary was so surprised, she almost forgot to kiss him back. Then, she remembered. She pushed her lips onto his. He grabbed her hair with his hands, pulling gently. She wrapped her arms around his solid muscles. Their kiss was full of passion, and he was so _gentle_ with her. She had never felt anything like it. Suddenly, she remembered that night her father kissed her, not nearly as gently. She suddenly jerked back, afraid. "Clary..." She was already turning away. " _T_ _o love is to destroy_." She said, quoting her father. "Clary, wait, I would never hurt you." Clary turned back, tears in her eyes. "I- I _can't_ believe you." She turned back away, and walked quickly away, tears blurring her vision. When she reached her room, she shut the door, and took a shaky breath. She _couldn't_ fall in love, especially not with _Jace_ , it would definitely not end well, she knew. Right when she'd get close, he would destroy her. She'd learned that much in her short life. She let a few tears fall, hating to compare Jace to Jocelyn, and her to her father, but that was the only relationship role model she had, as she climbed into bed, and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I had to end the last chapter like that, but I promise there will be more a lace later! Warning; thus chapter gets sort of heavy, and has some abuse.**

When she woke up, pale light was filtering through the window. She sighed. Today was the day she'd have to return home. To face her father's wrath. She got up, and took a shower, letting the hot water sooth her body. She got out, and put her clothes back on. She packed up her stuff, and went to return the training gear to Isabelle. She finally found her in the kitchen. Jace, thankfully, was no where to be seen. "Um, thank you for letting me borrow these." Isabelle look up from her breakfast, which looked like it consisted of something green and slimy, and leftover pizza. "Oh, well, you can keep them."Are you sure?" "Positive," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Izzy, for everything. Well, I'd better get home. I'll see you later." "See you, Clary." Isabelle said. Clary waved goodbye, and headed out the door. The weather was cool, typical for fall in Brooklyn. Soon, almost _too_ soon, she was at her house. Maybe her father wouldn't be too harsh on her birthday. She unlocked the door, and found that the house was dark. Almost as if by magic, the lights turned on. She whirled around, but it was only Jonathan. "Where on _earth_ have you been, Clary? I was worried sick!" Her eyes narrowed, "Since when do I have to report to _you."_ She didn't know why she was still angry with him, but she was. Jonathan's face paled as another, deeper, voice boomed, " _CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_ Clary whirled around and saw her father was merely three feet away. Too close for comfort. His eyes were black flames, and his big hands were clenched into tight fists. Uh-oh. She stared up into the unforgiving landscape that was his face. "I-I was.." She trailed off as he closed the distance between them with one **long** stride _._ Clary flinched away from him. He seemed to take notice. "You _should_ be afraid of me, Clarissa." He said darkly, his voice as cold as ice. Her eyes widened as he continued in the same icy tone. "Did you expect me to _forgive_ you for making me wait? I thought you had _left_." He looked down into her eyes. "Like _her."_ She stiffened. He looked almost vulnerable. Then, as quickly as it had come, all venerability was gone, replaced with his usual anger and coldness. "You're just like her, aren't you. You little worthless slut." He slapped her. Hard. "You don't even care about your own _family,_ do you?" He walked forward, causing Clary to back up so much that her spine slammed into the kitchen counter. She winced as sharp pain travels all the way to the top of her head. "WELL?" He hit her again, even harder. "Y-yes, of course I care." She barely had time to say before he kicked her in the stomach, harder. "Father, _stop."_ Jonathan says, walking toward them. "JON! _No_!" Clary screams. Valentine looks at him as if he was a mere annoyance. "Jonathan go to your room. _Now_." Jonathan looks back at Clary one last time, before trudging slowly to his room. "Now, where were we." He says, an evil grin passing across his face. _No, God, please no_. He slaps her again, and she tastes blood in her mouth. ( **I'm going to be writing in Clary POV for the rest of the chapter)** I barely flinch, and I stare up at him impassively. He kicks me one last time, much harder than humanly possible, right in the stomach. Still, I hardly flinch, I will _not_ give him the satisfaction. At least he's not hurting Jonathan. His eyes narrow. "Meet in my room. Your punishment is no where _near_ over. You can either come the easy or the hard way. I hope you choose wisely. You have ten minutes." He turns and walks to his room. _No, no, no._ She thought, sinking into despair. She couldn't do it. She could try to run, but he'd find her, she knew he would. She wept silently, knowing this was the last time she could cry. She never, ever, wanted to let her father see her cry, it would give him too much satisfaction. She composed herself quickly, and took a deep breath. The worst was yet to come.

When I arrive in his room, his face is a twisted mask of rage. "You're one minute late." Dread fills me to the brim. God, he's actually making me _hate_ him. "I am _so_ sorry to keep you waiting for one _whole minute._ " I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm and mock sincerity. His jaw clenches. "You were always feisty, and I've always _hated_ it. I guess I'll have to beat it out of you." I jut my chin out. " _Try me."_ He walks over to me, and I stay stiff. He punches me, hard _so hard_ , right on my breast. I grimace slightly, and he seems to get satisfaction out of that. Valentine punches me in the cheekbone next, but I stay impassive at that. I _want_ to fight back badly, but I know if I do he'd kill me. I'm no match for him, no matter how much training I get. He's at least a foot taller than me, and about three times as muscular. He seems thoughtful for a moment, than says coldly, "Get on the bed." " _No_ , you twisted, evil, _demon_. You're no better, actually you're _worse_ , than those Downworlders you loathe so." He pales slightly. "Clarissa, I'm warning you." I give a sharp bark of laughter. "You can do no worse to me than you did to my mother. I see why she left you." "YOU KNOW NOTHING, _NOTHING,_ ABOUT ME _OR_ YOUR MOTHER." His eyes are angry slits now. He is shaking, from rage, I guess. "And I intend to keep it that way." I say softly, but that's all it takes. He grabs my hair and throws me on his bed. He punches me two, three, four times on my ribs and back, and turns me over. He punches me five times in a row in my stomach and ribs again. I almost cry out, it feels like he broke a couple of ribs, and instead, I flip him off. He looks even more enraged. Then, he gets on top of me.

I claw at his face, going for his eyes, but he grabs my arms with one hand. I feel satisfaction when I see his face is bleeding. I try to break free from his grasp, but he is far too strong. _Ugh why didn't my mother take me with her. She must have known what a monster he is._ He gives a short bark of laughter, "You're so _weak_." I narrow my eyes. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, if I was." I kick him in the stomach, and try to push my off of me. I struggle for almost a minute, to no avail. "You _are_ just like your mother." He says, bearing his teeth. "Oh, so you abused her, too." His eyes widen. " _She_ never misbehaved." "I guess she didn't see what a monster you are until she left." I roll over and finally break free. But, to my horror, when I stand up, I fall to the floor, too weak to even _stand_. Valentine was right. I'm _weak._ Valentine walks over to me. "Father, _please."_ It's Jonathan. My _Jonathan_. "Jon! GO! _Please_ , I'm not worth it." Valentine, completely ignoring me, whirls around and walks over to him. "I thought I told you to go to your room, Jonathan." He has a dangerous tone to his deep voice. _Oh no, not Jonathan too._ "If it means getting my sister out of danger, I _will_ do it. Whether you like it or not, Valentine." I try once more to stand, to know avail. "Jon, no! Leave while you still can." He looks down at me, "Oh Clary. What has he done to you?" When he looks back at Valentine, he punches him in the face. _They_ are more evenly matched. Jon is probably an inch taller, though Valentine is deceptively massive, so much bigger and more muscular than Jonathan. My father doesn't even _flinch,_ though I heard the impact like a whip crack. "You, my son, are no match for me." He looks ready to attack, but he doesn't, a crazy grin on his face. "This is not _your_ fight, though, Jonathan. I _shall_ be back for you, Clarissa, and the next time you won't be so lucky." He turns on his heel, and stalks out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

After Valentine leaves, Jonathan walks over to me, and gently picks me up. I look into his green eyes, that are so familiar, and they are full of love. "Jonathan," I whisper, "I'm sorry for leaving you like that." He smiles gently. "It's fine." " _He_ didn't... _hurt_ you, did he?" Jonathan's jaw clenches. "He knows better than that." I don't ask what he means. His white-blond hair is slightly ruffled, but other than that he looks fine. He gently lays me on my bed in my room, and I hear the front door slam closed. Valentine is probably going out to get drunk. I lay on my back as Jonathan asks, "Are you _sure_ you're okay, Clary?" I look up at him, and try to put as much of a smile on my face as I can. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for everything." He smiles and walks out of my room. I just lay there, too exhausted to even think.

After about an hour, a thought occurs to me. I should probably try to run away. I jolt up, and run into the living room. I nearly fall over, but before I can move any more, I hear the door burst open. Of course _,_ it's _him_. I can smell booze on him from all the way over here. He looks around for a moment, then his eyes land on me. " _Jocelyn."_ He whispers, and starts walking toward me. _Oh no, not again._ I back up, all the way back into the hallway. He follows me, than Jonathan intercepts his path. " _Stop_ , leave her alone, Valentine." Valentine looks at him in the eyes. "Get out of my way." "No!" Valentine raises his hand. "I _said_ MOVE!" He backhands Jonathan so hard, he falls to the ground, and doesn't move again. He's in a crumpled heap. " _Jonathan!"_ I scream, and that seems to move Valentine's attention back to me. He walks determinedly to me, and although he's drunk, his movements are still graceful and steady. "Jocelyn, it's been _far_ too long." He says when he reaches me, and grabs my tiny waist with his big hand easily. _Entirely_ too easily. I gasp as he pins me to the wall. " _Stop!_ Valentine it's _me_ , Clary." He seems to not hear me as he starts kissing my neck, all the way up to my forehead. "STOP! IT"S CLARY, NOT JOCELYN!" I yell, but still to no avail. Then, he presses his lips to mine. I try to push him away, but it's no use. I feel his tongue go down my throat, and I claw his face. He's still kissing me when I slap him, hard. His hand moves from my waist up toward my breasts when I finally muster all of my strength and push him off of me. He stops kissing me and staggers back, _slightly,_ but just enough so I can escape from him. I'm gagging, and I say again and again, "I'm not _Jocelyn."_ I sink to my knees, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

I must've stayed like that for a while, curled up in a fetal position, because when Valentine speaks again, his voice is back to it's normal, deep, angry, steady self. "Get up, Clarissa. I will _not_ ask you again." When I do, I realize I've stopped crying, but that I am still shaking. When I look in his eyes, there is _nothing_ there, no remorse, nothing. They are obsidian pits. I don't know why, but white hot rage boils through me. He doesn't even _care_ about what he did to me. I slap him as hard as I can, right in the face. I hear the loud _SMACK_ , and that gives me a sort of satisfaction. But, before I can pull my hand back, he grabs my wrist. His hand is twice as big as mine, so he has no problem wrapping it around my small wrist. He pulls my fingers back, so hard I hear a _SNAP_ , and I gasp and try to pull it back. His grip is iron, and he twists my arm hard and fast. I hear another, sharp _CRACK_ , and fiery hot pain shoots up my arm. I wish I had my stele, but the only one I have is in my room. I cry out in pain as he thrusts my arm away from him. I try to move it, but fail. " _Please_ ,' I whisper. His jaw clenches. "I'll teach you not to disrespect me." I try to back away, to go to my room, but he grabs me by my shirt before I can. I kick at his legs, and I feel my foot connect with his shin, hard. He still doesn't flinch. He pins me up against the wall, and puts his fore arm on my chest, pinning me up to his eye level. "I hope you're happy," his face remains cold, hard, and impassive, "that you're making your own _daughter_ hate you, just like your Jocelyn, your own _wife."_ There is a strange look in his eyes, one unfamiliar to me. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He screams, and throws me into the far wall of his bedroom with a huge _THUD._ I fall to the floor with another THUD, and while I am struggling to stand, he picks me up by my hair and throws me onto his bed. He walks toward me, and uppercuts me under my chin. My head snaps back painfully, but he's not done yet. As my vision goes black around the edges, he punches me in the nose. I don't think he broke it, but it sure hurts like poison. He gets on top of me, but I'm too weak to fight him off. "You are a worthless, disgusting, weak, sorry _excuse_ for a Shadowhunter." I realize now what was in his eyes. Pure, raw, fiery, _hate_. As I start to see stars in my vision, I feel him punching my breasts and ribs. _Happy birthday, Clary,_ I think to myself before the world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace takes up his usual position by her bed. It had been nearly two days, and Clary was still passed out. She looked so _fragile_ and small,laying there. How could _anyone_ hurt someone so helpless, small, kind, and fragile. It must've been a crazy _monster._ He vowed silently to _kill_ whoever it was. Bruises covered her body and, and yet she still looked beautiful. Her fiery hair was spread out around her. Suddenly, she saw movement underneath her eyelids. Her eyes shot open.

Clary looked around the room, slightly panicked. Where on earth was she? Then, the events of the past days came back to her. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her stomach made her lay back down again. _Everything_ hurt. She then became aware of a presence beside her. She knew who it was without having to look. She looked over, careful not to turn her face towards him. "Jace, where am I?" He grinned slightly. "Good, you're up. _This_ ," he gestured around him, "Is the famous infirmary. I'm sure you've heard of it." Ah, so she was back at the Institute. "Oh. How did I get here?" Jade's grin widened. " _Me_ , of course." She was taken aback. " _You?!_ How did you know where to find me?" "Please don't act so surprised. Anyways, after you left the Institute nearly two days ago, I followed you." Seeing Clary's reproachful look, he added. "I just wanted to make sure you were _safe_. Anyways, I saw you enter your house, and I thought you were safe. I came back a couple of hours later, to tell you that you forgot your stele, and the house was seemingly empty. I checked every room, and when I came to the last one, I saw you there. It seemed that you were either sleeping or passed out, and judging by the bruises on you, I assumed you had passed out. What _happened_ to you, anyways?" "None of your business." She finally turns her face to him, and his eyes widen. _I must look even worse than I_ feel, she thinks to herself. "Yes it _is,_ Clary." She tries to cross her arms, but fails. She realizes that her arm is in a cast. "Well, the other night, we never really got to get acquainted, " Jace says, obviously trying to change the subject, "So, tell me about yourself." Clary avoided his gaze. "There's not much to tell." Jace says softly, "I doubt that very seriously." Clary turned to face him again, her eyes narrowing. "I don't even know your last name, Jace, so don't expect me to tell you all about myself when I know _nothing_ about you," she hissed. "Funny thing is, I don't know it either," he said darkly. " _What?"_ She snapped. He looked her straight in the eye, "It's none of _your_ business." "Fine then," she muttered, looking away from him. She heard him get up, and then the door slam. It felt almost _good_ to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

It took her nearly a week to get completely better, _iratze_ and all. She didn't have many visitors; Simon couldn't come for obvious reasons, but he called her on her cell phone and asked if she was alright. Even _Simon_ didn't know what her father was capable of. Jace hadn't returned since their fight, and she almost missed him.

Now, however, she was walking back to her house. She knew it probably was a horrible idea, but she wanted to see Jonathan. When she opened the door, no one was there. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Then she heard foot steps. "Ah, back for more, I see." She whipped around, and came face to stomach with Valentine. She took a step back hastily. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to see _Jonathan._ " He chuckled, "I don't think you'll be seeing _him_ any time soon." She remained impassive, "Well, why not?" His eyes turned even darker, "Because I want to hurt you like you hurt me." She scoffed as he continued, "You lied to me, _and_ disrespected me. I shan't forgive you easily for that." "Yes, because _you're_ the one that should be forgiving _me_." She rolled her eyes. "I thought you could be _trusted_ , Clarissa. I guess I was wrong about you, too." "What on earth are you talking about?" Clary snapped. He took a small step closer to her, "You left me for another man, just like _she_ did." Clary couldn't help it, she started laughing. "So now I'm _cheating_ on you?" "It isn't funny, Clarissa. You were the one who told me about him." She stopped laughing. "Who?" His eyes narrowed. "Jace."

He really must be crazy. What did Jace have to do with any of this? "Jace and I are _friends_ , father. Can I not have friends?" "Not like him." She was starting to get impatient, "What did _he_ do to _you_?" "He took you away from me, Clarissa. I don't take that lightly. While you were gone, Jonathan explained it all to me." His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Clarissa. I know what love can do to a person." He took another step toward her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him immediately. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again." He stiffened, hurt visible in his eyes. "Tell me where Jonathan is. _Now."_ "No." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me your _sorry_ , then. You aren't sorry, you're just a self-righteous, good for nothing, back-stabbing, cowardly _lunatic_ _,_ and I _hate_ you." She turned on her heel, and walked to her room. She half-expected him to follow her, but there were no footsteps. She decided to change into the gear and boots Isabelle had given to her. She knew it would _kill_ Valentine. She gathered her stuff in a bag, and stomped out. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" He asked. She looked at her father one last time, and she would never forget the look of intense pain, sadness, and hurt in his eyes. "Can't you see it? You push everyone away sooner or later. Now, it's _my_ turn."With the boots on, Valentine was less intimidating to Clary. She was nearly level with his nose. Before she walked out the door, she could've sworn he said, " _Not again."_ Ignoring him, she walked out the door, and slammed it closed, hopefully for the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary walked up the steps to the Institute, hoping her plan would work. To her immense relief, Isabelle answered the door. "Oh Clary! Hi! How are you feeling?" Clary forced a smile, "I'm fine, thanks. Could I, um, stay here? Just for a little while, until-" "Of _course_ you can stay here, Clary. It's not like we don't have enough rooms." Isabelle grinned, and Clary grinned in relief. "Oh _thank_ you, Isabelle. You don't know how grateful I am."

Clary let the hot water soothe her, grateful to have something to take her mind off of things. It had been nearly two weeks since she had "moved in" to the Institute. Valentine had called her at least a million times (yes even _he_ had a phone), and she had ignored him. She _had_ to find Jonathan. She still hadn't talked to Jace, and she was planning on talking to him today about it. She changed into fresh jeans, which she had gotten from a shopping spree with Isabelle, and a tee shirt. She started her search for Jace. She wasn't paying attention, and nearly ran into Alec. "Oh, sorry Alec," she murmured. "Looking for someone?" She looked up in surprise, "How did you know?" "I can tell these things." He smiled one of his easy going smiles and said, "He's in the library." Clary smiled a grateful smile, "Thanks, Alec." He nodded, and they continued on their way. Alec had just announced his relationship with Magnus Bane, and he seemed much more relaxed and happy. She was glad for him.

Jace _was_ , in fact, in the library. When she found him, he was lost in a novel. She couldn't quite make out the title. She stepped hesitantly towards him. "What do you want?" She gasped. "I can come back if this is a bad time..." She trailed off. He still didn't look up, "Clary, it seems that _every_ time is a bad time with you." She stepped back, hurt. "Fine then, it wasn't important anyways." She turned around and stalked off. She should have _known_ better. "Clary, wait." She turned around, and he was standing a mere two feet from her. "I didn't mean.." "No, no, it was my fault, _I_ came to _you_." She snapped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that! There, are you _happy_?" She narrowed her eyes, "Just because you're mad at the world, Mr. Lightwood, does _not_ give you the right to be horrible to everyone else." His eyes widened in shock, and she turned on her heel and stalked back to room.

Dang it, how did every time she just _talked_ to Jace end up in a fight? She was in her room, sketching. As usual, she let the drawing come to her. When she was done, she realized that she had drawn Jonathan. She felt tears starting to come, and a huge lump in her throat, then she heard a soft knock. She opened the door, and there was the last person she wanted to see; Jace. "Oh." Was all she could manage to say. "Yeah, nice to see you, too." "Jace," she said, exasperated, "You _know_ that's not what I meant." Jace walked past her and sat on her bed. "I know, Clary, I know." He opened her sketchbook and started thumbing through her pictures. When he came to her most recent picture, he asked, "Who's this?" "Actually," she sunk down into the bed next to him, "that's what I was meaning to talk to you about." He raised his eyebrows. "That's my brother. My fath- Valentine hid him away somewhere, and I need to find him." She looked up at him pleadingly. "And you want _me_ to help." Jace finished. "Only if you want to, of course." "Do you have any idea where he could be?" His tone was merely thoughtful. "I, er, no I don't." He looked down at her. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we." "Oh _Jace_ , thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him. We she finally let him go, she felt her face grow hot. "I'll get on the case straight away. What did you say his name was?" "Jonathan Morgenstern." His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You mean, as in the son of _Valentine_ Morgenstern?" "Er, yes?" His face grew triumphant. "That means that he's _your_ father, too." "So what?" "I know something about you now, finally." She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

His gaze suddenly grew serious. "I'm sorry for what I said in the library." "I'm sorry for what _I_ said, too." His eyes were golden pools, " _You_ , however, were right in what you said." "No I wasn't Jace." He finally returned his gaze to her. "I never told you who _my_ father was, did I." "No," she whispered. "His name was Stephen Herondale, but I often remember a woman taking care of me." He was thoughtful for a moment. "She looked an awful lot like _you_ , Clary." She gasped, "Was her name, by chance, Jocelyn?" "Actually, yes. Why?" "Jace, that was my mother. She left me when I was six." "Oh." "But enough about me, tell me more about _you_." He shook his head slightly, "Fine, have it your way. Anyway, I never really got to no my father, or the woman, she only came when my father had to run an errand or something. One day, when I was ten, men came to our house. It was an extremely secluded house, we never got visitors, so I thought that was strange. I went to get my father, and he told me to hide in my room. I didn't, of course, but I should have." "Why?" He continued, "They murdered him."

"Oh, _Jace_ ," she breathed, "I'm so sorry." He looked slightly surprised, "It isn't _your_ fault, Clary." She blinked as he continued, "Well, I suppose we could go look for a lead." "A _lead_?" He chuckled, "For your _brother_." She'd nearly forgot about him. "Oh." "Come on." He said, leading her out of the door, and out of the Institute.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where and when did you last see Jonathan?" Jace was all business now. They were walking down the nearly empty, which was weird for Brooklyn, sidewalk. "Um, I think it was at my father's house." "When?" "The night that you saved me." "Oh." Was all he said. "We don't have to look there, do we?" "Actually, that was what I was thinking." Clary's eyes widened. "No, please don't make me go back there." Jace looked at her seriously. "I'll protect you, Clary. You're _always_ safe with me." "But you don't know my father. He is dangerous." Jace was still looking at her. "It was _him_ that hurt you that night." He didn't phrase it like a question. She stiffened. "If you tell _anyone_ , Jace. I swear on the Angel I will kill you." He put up his hands in mock defeat. "Okay, Okay, you win. Who would I tell anyways?" She said nothing, just continued walking.

They reached his house, and Clary opened the door. Thankfully, Valentine wasn't here yet, it seemed. She breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Jace. He didn't say anything, he just asked, "Where is Jonathan's room?" She led him down the painfully familiar hallway, to Jonathan's room. he opened the door, and it was empty. _Completely_ empty, void of furniture and carpet, as well as all of Jonathan's belongings. Clary gasped. "Uh, Clary, are you _sure_ this is his room?" " _Positive,"_ she said in a small voice. Jace let out a breath, "Well, I guess we should search the rest of the house." "Please, just _hurry_." Jace nodded, and they search her own room next. _It_ however, wasn't empty of her furniture. She had gotten all of her belongings, though, before she left.

The house was eerily silent without her father there, she realized while searching through his room. It was the same as she had last seen it. Memories flooded back to her; her father, throwing her into the wall, and onto the bed, and punching her. She choked back a sob. Jace looked at her worriedly, "Okay, I think we can go back now." "Thank you Ja-" "Not so fast, Clarissa." She whirled around, and _he_ was there.

Valentine stood in the doorway, blocking their only exit. Jace was frozen, his eyes wide. "I have been worried sick about you. It _has_ been nearly two weeks since I last saw you, dear." He sneered and took a step towards them. She winced, and put her face into Jace's chest. He grabbed her, suddenly, and put her behind him. Valentine smirked, "How very _cute_ of you, Clarissa, to hide behind your little _boyfriend." "_ You know, it's quite rude not to call someone by name." Jace said. Only Jace had enough nerve to stand up to her father. "Oh I remember you. Jace, right?" Valentine said casually. "How did you know?" "Are you telling me you don't _remember_ me?" "Uh, I guess I am." Valentine took one more step closer. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't. You _were_ only ten years old."


	10. Chapter 10

Jace's face paled, and he narrowed his eyes, and yet he still managed a heart-stopping grin. "How could I ever forget?" His tone was strange, like she'd never heard before. It was like ice sickles laced with venom, yet hidden behind a field of daisies. Valentine grinned savagely, "I could do the same to you, pretty boy, for trespassing in _my_ house." Clary gasped, she knew now what he meant. _He_ had killed Jace's father. While Jace _watched_. Clary twisted out from behind Jace. Jace tried to pull her back behind him, but it was too late. "You too, Clarissa. What are you two doing here?" Clary tightened her hand into a fist. "You monster!" She pulled out a dagger. "You _murdered_ another Shadowhunter!" Something dawned on her. "You killed Jonathan, _my_ Jonathan, too, didn't you?" He chuckled, "Oh no, Clarissa. I have done much worse to _him_." She lunged at him with the dagger. He batted her aside easily, as if she were a tiny animal. "JACE!" She yelled. She _wouldn't_ allow Valentine to hurt him. She rose shakily to her feet. Jace was running towards her. Valentine was no where to be seen. He grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to half-drag her through the house. They were almost to the door, when Valentine intercepted their path yet again. "You just _can't_ leave yet. We only just starting to have fun." She realized with horror that he had once again blocked the only exit. His gaze was piercing. "And why haven't you answered any of my calls, Clarissa?" "You should now that by now, _father dear_ ," she tried her best to sneer to try to hide how absolutely terrified she was. She seemed to do that pretty well, by the way her father looked at her. "Well, perhaps you should've. Maybe _then_ you would know where your precious Jonathan was." Clary was momentarily taken aback, then she realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to make her feel guilty, but she knew better. She knew about his power of persuasion, how else would he have gotten _anyone_ to marry him, and she wouldn't let him get to her. He wouldn't have told her where Jonathan was if she had a knife to his throat. "Yeah right," she said through gritted teeth. She was ready to be out of that house, and she would get out if it killed her.

Valentine's jaw clenched, yet his tone was ice cold. "Well, Clarissa, I doubt you'll see him again." Jace said, putting her behind him yet again, "We'll see about that." His tone was just as icy as Valentine's. Valentine smirked, "You're all talk, Jace." Jace laughed as he pulled out a seraph blade. Clary blinked in surprise; she hadn't seen him bring almost any weapons. Valentine whipped his own seraph blade out, and soon all Ckary could see were a flurry of weapons. "RUN CLARY!" It was unmistakably Jace's scream. She hesitated, but she realized he was right. They had moved enough to allow her to open the door. In a flash, Jace had followed her out the door, and they were running back the way they had come.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary was breathless; Jace however, was not. They had sprinted all the way to the Institute, and though it was a mere two blocks away, it had felt like she had run from the one end of the earth to the next. Jace was staring at her worriedly as he asked, "Clary, I'm sorry. Are you okay.? "I'm fine," she breathed. Jace's mouth twitched slightly. "You're father is... Quite the ah, host. We should do that again sometime." Clary grinned, then said seriously, "He wasn't always like that, Jace. Even after my moth- Jocelyn left, he wasn't _that_ bad." Then, she remembered what Valentine had told Jace. "Oh, Jace! I'm sorry about what he did to-" "It's fine Clary, I'd bet he was lying through his teeth just to get to me." She hadn't thought of that, but she still thought that there was no reason for him to say that to Jace. Memories of Valentine coursed through her; them laughing, smiling, being actually _happy_. What had happened to that?

She shook her head to clear it as Jace half carried her into the Institute. As she sat her down gently on her bed, he said, "Well, we're no closer to finding your brother." He plopped down next to her as she replied sadly, "I know, Jace, I know." She felt tears coming, and apparently Jace saw that. He wrapped her up in his arms, and they stayed like that for awhile; Clary sobbing uncontrollably and Jace holding her.


	12. Chapter 12

" _Clary... Clary..." Jonathan's pleading voice was barely audible. Suddenly, instead of complete, engulfing blackness, Clary saw a big mansion. It was on top of a plush, green hill and next to a stream. There was a beautiful, golden meadow behind it. The scene would've been beautiful, except for the darkness that seem to be coming from the house. Again, the scene changed, and was now a close up of the house. The was a large M carved I into the brick if the house. "Clary... Please_ help me _." Jonathan's voice abruptly cut off, and the scene went back to the strange, engulfing blackness._

Clary jerked awake, engulfed in sweat. She felt nauseous with worry. She rolled out of bed, and went to seek out the only person _she_ trusted in the entire world besides Jonathan.

It was much harder to navigate the Institute in the dark, but she finally found the room she was looking for. She gathered up all of her courage and knocked softly on the door; trying not to wake up everyone else in the building. She was about to knock again when Jace's door finally opened. Jace stood there in only black sweatpants. "What in the world are-" He stopped when he saw Clary standing there. He smirked, "Sorry sweetie, I'm taken." Clary rolled her eyes, "Jace, this is serious." He ushered her in and shut the door. "I have something important to tell you." Jace rolled his eyes, which shown a bright, luminous gold in the dim light of his room. She also realized that his room was completely _spotless,_ with no posters or anything to show that this was _his_ room. "Clary, it's two in the morning, this is no time to be declaring your love to me." " _Jace_." She breathed, exasperated. He grinned, "I'm only joking." He seemed to realize how absolutely serious she was, and his handsome face turned stonily serious as well. "What is it you want to talk to me about." She replied quickly, "I had a strange dream, it was about my brother. He asked me for help, and showed me what I think was a house in Idris." Jace looked thoughtful, "Has he ever communicated with you by dream before?" Clary thought for a moment, then replied, "No, he, uh, hasn't." "Then how do you know that's what this could be?" "I don't, but I do know that this is the only lead I have." Jace smiled softly, " _We_ have."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this chapter gets a little creepy**

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Jace asked for the tenth time that morning. Clary's eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, and she barely heard him. Once the portal was finished, she looked at him. "I have to Jace! This is my brother we're talking about. You, however, don't have to come, Jace. You've helped me so much already..." "Of course, I do, Clary." She smiled, "Thank you." She turned around, and imagined the house in the dream Jonathan had sent her. Then, she stepped into the portal.

She, surprisingly, landed on her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped forward. Clary looked around in awe as she heard Jace land behind her. It looked exactly the same as in her dream, except twenty times more magnificent. The meadow was the same breathtaking gold, just like Jace's eyes. The grass was the same beautifully deep green. Yet, the house still ruined the beautiful scene with its _eery,_ emanating, darkness; the sound of the river flowing was made to sound like cackling laughter, the birds chirping sounding like snakes hissing, and the branches of the trees looked like gnarled fingers reaching out to grab them. Clary shivered involuntarily; what kind of a monster would make _anyone_ live here?

Clary walked forward timidly towards the house. She heard Jace following behind her, nearly soundlessly. She tried the door, but it was locked. She drew the rune for _open_ , and the door clicked open. She stepped inside, and pulled out her seraph blade and named it. She heard Jace do the same. The house was surprisingly well furnished, with three armchairs and two couches in just the living room. She heard muffled screaming, and rushed toward the sound. Soon, they reached a huge, heavy looking door, intercepting their path. The screaming was much louder now, with hacking coughs in between each one. They each drew a rune on the large doors, and, after a few moments, they clicked open.

It was pitch black inside, and Jace got out a witch light. The sight before them was as gruesome and horrific as the scene outside of the house. Jonathan was there, tied up in the middle of the room. There was a dark shape looming in front of him, forcing something glowing black into his mouth. He was convulsing violently, screams escaping from his mouth. "Jonathan!" Clary screamed. In a flash, the dark shape had her pinned up on the wall by her throat. It didn't seem to have a face, just deep, hole-like indentations where it's eyes should have been. Clary barely controlled her urge to puke. "Ah, you must be the other one," it's voice was deep, and so raspy that it made Clary want to clear her throat. "Who, what, are you?" "Do not worry yourself with that, child, if I were you, I'd be much more concerned with my life." At that, Jace sliced at it with his seraph blade. The thing hissed, and whirled around blindingly fast. Jace was faster, though, and sliced the dark shape's head off. To Clary's horror, it grew back again instantly. It's voice echoed around them, "Foolish children, I am much to powerful for your little swords to handle. I am everywhere, I am nowhere; I am flesh, I am fleshless; I am everything, I am nothing. You shall never defeat me, perhaps you will even die trying."

Jace's eyes widened, and he turned around, but the thing was already there. He took a step back, and Clary took the opportunity to go to Jonathan. She started untying him, and realized that he was unconscious. She felt ice cold fingers on her neck, "So it's the boy you want. I'm willing to trade him." With a boldness she didn't feel, she asked, "For what?" "Your soul."

She gasped, and shook her head. "You're lying." The room seemed to shimmer. "Am I?" Suddenly, the room turned completely red, and Clary felt she was floating. "Fear is a very powerful weapon, little Shadowhunter, it can control even the most powerful creatures. It makes them so easy to destroy, they destroy themselves from the inside." "Where are we?" "Why, we haven't moved at all, child, we are in your mind." Suddenly, she felt the senastion of drowning. The wet, smothering, sticky feeling and smell of blood was overwhelming. She gasped, and tried to move, and realized she couldn't. She screamed and screamed, so much her throat felt like it was on fire. _It isn't real_ , she told herself over and over. She forced her arms to move, and suddenly she broke free, all feelings of blood gone.

"Well, little Shadowhunter, you're more formidable than I gave you credit for. However, we are nowhere near finished." It seemed that the shadow was slightly paler, and its voice seemed weaker. Then, the room shimmered again, and she was in an extremely pale blue room. She looked around, and her father was there. His broad shoulders were turned away from her, and he seemed bent over something. His silvery hair was immaculate as usual, but something was off. "Father?" She called. His head snapped up, and he turned to face her. His eyes were fiery black pits, and his once handsome face was twisted into a mask of anger. She realized with horror that he had a knife. "How dare you interrupt me?" He walked towards her, his heavy footsteps echoing loudly. She took a step back, but he was already close to her. He raised the knife over his head, "You deserve to die." _This is not real,_ she told herself. He plunged the knife through her heart, and she half expected to fall over dead, but she didn't.

This time, the shadow was definitely paler and lighter, and its voice was much weaker. "Scared of your own father, little Shadowhunter?" "If you knew him, you would be too." The shadow seemed to laugh. "Who do you think brought me here to torture your beloved brother?" Her eyes widened. _No, he couldn't have._ Valentine's voice echoed through her head; "Oh no, I've done much worse to him."

Then, the scene changed yet again; and she was trapped, it seemed, in a glass-like cage. When she pushed on the glass, it didn't budge. Then, her eyes fell on Jonathan. He looked happy, so happy it made her want to smile. He eyes snapped to her father and the shadow sneaking up on him. "Jonathan!" She screamed, but of course he couldn't hear her. She realized that her father was holding a glowing black sword, and the shadow had its five daggers. Jonathan turned around as Valentine hit him with such force he fell to the ground. Valentine kicked him as the shadow floated over to Jonathan, bringing its knives across his torso. Her father leaned down, and brought his sword across his collarbone, ripping his shirt. "Why are you doing this, father?" His voice was so innocent, his confusion was so sharp, that it made Clary want to shut her eyes, because she knew what was coming. She realized that she couldn't. Valentine's face split into a grin so cold and evil, that she reminded of a demon-possessed serial killer. Perhaps that was what he was. "Don't you see? Your innocence is about to be taken from you." As he spoke, he brought his blade across the bare skin of his son's arm. The skin split, and started to bubble slightly. Jonathan's eyes widened, then the pain must've set in, because he screamed in agony.

That seemed to ignite something in Clary, because she punched the glass so hard, it broke. She climbed out as her father turned to her. _I must over come my fear_. "Clarissa! What are you doing here?" She took his sword from him, and pointed it at his throat, "I'm not scared of you anymore!" She plunged the sword through his heart. When she pulled the blade back out, it seemed to be a seraph blade, except brighter and bigger. She turned to the shadow. "I don't know what you are, but I'm not afraid of you, either." With blinding speed she brought the sword over her head and sliced the thing in half. she rushed over to Jonathan, and fell on his body, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

It's cackling, evil laugh echoed around her. "I'm not finished with you, Claissa Morgenstern! This isn't the last time you'll see me, and the next time, you won't be so lucky. Goodbye, Valentine's daughter." Clary realized that she was back in the strange dark room, and that Jonthan's body was gone. "Clary!" She looked up, and when she looked into the piercing green gaze of her brother that was so like her own, she instantly calmed down. "You did it! You defeated it!" She hugged him, "I'm just glad you're safe." As soon as she said it, he gasped and his eyes flashed completely black. She took a step back, "Jonathan, what was that thing feeding you?" His voice sounded pained, "Demon blood." She looked at Jace, and his eyes were pained and blank at the same time. "It's spreading. We've got to get him back to the Institute."


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan could barely walk to the portal on his own. He was shaking, and was so pale he was nearly transparent. It broke Clary's heart. Jace had proposed they take him to the Institute and ask Magnus Bane to help him. She thought it was the only shot at getting her brother back that she had. Soon, they landed right outside of the Institute. The late afternoon sunshine was shining on the doorway, and Clary thought it was the most welcoming thing she'd seen all day. Jace was helping Jonathan inside when she felt a big, strong hand in her shoulder. She whirled around, and saw the last person on Earth that she ever wanted to see; Valentine.

"Where have you been?" Her face split into a cold grin identical to her father's. "I think you can figure that out for yourself, _father,_ you _are_ so devilishly cunning." "Please enlighten me." "We went to _quite_ the party; and let me tell you, that buddy of yours was the _life_ of it. We had the most _riveting_ dance." Her voice was still dripping with sarcasm. His eyes narrowed. "Tell me exactly what happened." "Ah, father, won't you ever learn? It's too late for that. Your special talent has already worked on me." He raised a silvery eyebrow, "and what would that be?" "Don't you see? Your special talent is making everyone absolutely _hate_ you, and you can add me to the list." Valentine's face hardened in such a way that a few hours ago would've made Clary cringe, but now it only made her smile. "Clarissa," he said in a warning tone. She took a step towards him, and there was a fire in her eyes he was unaccustomed to. "I'm not _afraid_ of you anymore. I've already been through much worse than _you_ could ever do to me."

Valentine took a step back. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" "Save it," her voice was laced with venom, "for someone who still cares. Oh wait, I forgot, that's _nobody._ " She turned on her heel, and walked through the door, slamming it closed afterwards.


	15. Chapter 15

Valentine must've stood there, staring at the spot where Clarissa had been, for a good ten minutes. He shook his head. He was _Valentine Morgenstern_ after all, he never let anyone get the best of him.

When he reached his home, he walked over to the kitchen and sat down heavily. He felt a wave of self-loathing sweep over him. Had Clarissa really been right? Did he really make everyone hate him? He realized then what had been burning in her eyes; defiance, and hate. Perhaps she was only hurt, and worried about- _JONATHAN._ What had he done?

He remembered the day that the dark, shadowy, fear demon had come to him, and made him fealize his biggest fear was his children revolting against him. The demon had come to him every night in his dreams for months. Then, Clarissa had left for a few days, but it had felt like years. He was afraid his suspicions were correct. The demon had told him the only thing that would stop this revolution was to separate Jonathan from Clarissa, and he had done so the only way he knew how.

Now, he realized how _foolish_ he had been. He knew now that he hadn't _deserved_ someone likw Clarissa in his life. He thought of all the horrible things he had done to her in her life, and he felt sick. He stood up quickly, and as he did so he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, _who could it be now?_ He walked slowly over, and thrust open the door. Standing there in front of him was the only person he had ever let get the best of him; Jocelyn Fairchild.

She looked just the same; the long, red hair. Those eyes that were so green, he could see them even when his eyes were closed. Her resemblance to Clarissa was uncanny, despite Jocelyn being half a foot taller. "What are _you_ doing here?" He spat. "I'm here to see my children." She brushed past him as he said, "You didn't seem to care much about them ten years ago." Her eyes narrowed as she ignored him, "Where are they?" He crossed his arms, "How should I know?" "You, unfortunately, are their _father_." He forced his voice to remain steady and cold. "They have enough of you in them that they don't like to inform me of where or when they come and go." She put her hands in her hips. "Are you telling me that you let them come and go as they please?" He felt a cold smile rise to his lips. "I wouldn't quite say as they _please."_ Jocelyn gave a little gasp. She shook her head, "It was a stupid idea to come over here anyways." " _Quite."_ She brushed past him yet again as she went to leave, but at the last moment turned around. "You know, you can't quite blame them for leaving you." He remained impassive, as she walked towards him and whispered into his ear. "But they'll _always_ return." His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Maybe not as fast as you'd like, but always stronger and more powerful than before. Am I right?" He didn't trust his voice to speak. She laughed slightly as she purred, "Cat got your tongue?" "Why are you doing this?" Her eyes were emerald flames; "You're the one who started the fire in me, _darling,_ so it's only fair that you get burned, don't you think?" He sighed tiredly, "And I regret it every day, _dear_." "Yout regret what?" "The day I ever had the misfortune of meeting _you_." He snarled. She scowled, turned on her heel, and stomped out the door.

 **Sorry if this chapter is horrible, but I just wanted some Jocelyn/Valentine (Jalentine?) action.**


	16. Chapter 16

Clary had been pacing for a good hour while sparks of all colors flew out of the door to the infirmary. She hoped that they were from Magnus Bane's glittery fingertips. Clary decided she wasn't doing much good pacing, so she decided to go shower.

When she put her clothes on, she heard a soft knock at the door. Hoping for good news, she jumped up and rushed over to the door. "Hey, can I come in?" "Of course." She stepped back and let Jace step into the room she now called home. "I just thought I should let you know that Magnus is still working on him." "Oh," she heard the disappointment in her voice. Jace looked down at her, "Clary, I'm sure he'll be fine." "But what if he's not? Then, it would be all my fault!" "No," he whispered as she continued. "I couldn't even protect my own _brother_. I'm a failure, Jace!" He was gazing deep into her eyes as he spoke. "Clary, you're the strongest girl I know. You face everything life throws at you without breaking down. You're _fearless,_ and I think that's beautiful." She gasped as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were as smooth and sweet as honey. They made her forget about everything else, and she was glad. She didn't want to think about anything but _Jace._ The kiss had started suddenly, yet slow and passionate. She felt his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, as she wrapped her arms around the solid muscles of his stomach and back. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes; now they were honey-colored pools of light, drawing her in. She was so mesmerized, she couldn't look away. Between breaths she said, "I thought you were taken?" He looked so taken aback, Clary couldn't help but giggle. Then, he grinned, too. "Well, I was hoping you felt the same way." Clary wasn't paying attention, though, she could only focus on what his lips looked like. She pressed her lips against his again, and he started pulling on her hair. Somehow, in the midst of it all, they landed on her bed. Her on top of him. Then, as suddenly as it had all started, it was over. She gave a surprised little gasp as he said, "Sorry, but it seems someone is at your door." Then, she heard the soft knocking and groaned. Jace seemed amused at that, and rolled off of her bed. She followed him over to her door, and standing there was none other than her mother.

"Am I... _interrupting_ something?" Her mother smirked slightly. "What are you doing here?" Jace asked softly, not looking at her. Clary was too surprised to even speak. "I heard the whole story from Magnus." She paused and looked at Clary, then Jace. "I am so _sorry_ about everything." Clary brushed passed her, ignoring her. When they reached the door to the Infirmary, Magnus walks out, all business. "I've done all I can for him. The only way to save him completely is to find the one who put this demon blood in him." "Wait, what? It was a demon-like thing who put it there, and I'm pretty sure I killed it..." She trailed off as Magnus laughs softly, " Mr. Morgenstern _is_ quite the character, isn't he? I doubt you could kill him, though." Clary blushed slightly, "Oh, I didn't think you meant _him_." Magnus sighed, "I did, unfortunately. It's the only chance we've got." Clary sighed deeply, "Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Valentine Morgenstern waltzed in, his ever-present air of arrogance and superiority stronger than ever. His presence seemed to command, no _demand_ the attention of everyone else in the room. "What can I do for you, Clarissa?" He asked, ignoring Magnus completely. Magnus didn't miss a beat. He cleared his throat, "We thought perhaps you'd enjoy a spot of tea, Morgenstern." Valentine tuned to face him, his arrogance and distaste made Clary want to puke; right on his shoes. "I will _not_ be talked down to by a _downworlder."_ He spat. Magnus's tone was as sharp as a dagger. She admired the audacity in which Magnus stood up to her father. "I'd suggest you try it, you might even enjoy it, if you'd like your son to return back to normal in one piece." Valentine's face hardened in barely concealed anger. "Was that a threat, warlock?" Magnus smirked, "Perhaps _you_ could see it that way, in that twisted mind of yours." "Listen, Bane-" Magnus cut him off, "I'd hate to cut this wonderful conversation short, but we're running out of time. If you want your son safe, I need you to tell me what kind of demon blood he was given." The air of superiority, arrogance, and coldness was back, and Valentine's tone was brisk. "It was just a run-of-the-mill fear demon, nothing special." " _Nothing special?"_ Magnus demanded, echoing Clary's thoughts. "Jonathan was nearly destroyed from the inside out, and you're telling me that what hurt him was _nothing special?"_ "Are you accusing me of lying?" " _That_ I am, yes." Valentine's face hardened again, "Well, I'm not. I wouldn't lie about something like this." Clary heard her mother scoff, but he ignored her. "Fine, but if you are, then your son will never get better." Magnus said, and turned around. "You are free to go now, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Magnus threw over his shoulder. Valentine scowled and followed him into the Infirmary, Clary heard him say, "Not without seeing my son first."

Jace cleared his throat, "Well, that turned out better than I had planned." Clary nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Jocelyn, however, did not look relieved, she knew better. "It's not over yet." Clary looked at her with such disgust, it made Jocelyn want to run and hide. "Oh, so _now_ you care?" "Look, Clary, I'm sorry for leaving you with him, I didn't think-" "Thats right, you didn't _think._ Except about yourself." Jocelyn felt a wave of anger pass through her. "I should've known you would turn out just like _him._ " Clary's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly, but Jocelyn knew she was hurt. "Perhaps that's better than being just like _you._ " She started walking away, towards the door, when Jocelyn said, "Clary, wait. I didn't mean that." Clary smiled coldly, looking so much like Valentine it hurt, "Well, maybe _I_ did." She walked the rest of the way to the door, and walked out of it silently.

She breathed in the cool, crisp air of fall. Yes, this was the perfect weather to go for a walk. She headed the direction of her favorite mundane book store. She didn't know what interested her so about the perception of magical creatures by mundanes, but it did. "Oh hi, Clary, long time no see." She smiled at the tall, brown haired boy behind the register. "Hi, James, sorry I couldn't come sooner, I've been busy." _He has no idea,_ she thought darkly. He went back to counting money. His light eyes looked different somehow, but she didn't know how.

Clary went to one of the many floor to ceiling bookshelves, and picked up the book she had been reading a few weeks ago, and sat down at one of the tables. "Coffee?" She jumped, she hadn't heard him approach her. The bookstore was strangely empty for a Sunday afternoon. "Oh, sure. Thank you." He smiled and placed the cup on her table, and sat down across from her. His lanky limbs were usually quite clumsy, but now he sat down across from her with great grace. " _Werewolves and other Magical Creatures?_ One of my favorites, too." Clary grinned and took a sip of her coffee. It had the perfect amount of cream and sugar in it, just how she liked it. "It is quite interesting." James looked around quickly, and then said softly, "Clary, can I ask you something?" Clary blinked, "Er, sure, ask away." He seemed to be considering whether he could trust her, and asked, "Have you ever heard of something called the Nephilim?" Clary nearly dropped her coffee. She didn't know how to respond. Then, she saw the flash of black on his tan skin. "You... You're a _Shadowhunter!"_ James stared at her with his bright blue-green eyes. "I'm guessing you are, too." Clary didn't trust herself to speak, so she merely nodded. He smiled, and said. "That's great Clary. I always knew there was something special about you."

"So, you say you've never even _heard_ of the Institute?" James shook his head sheepishly, "Clary, I told you I've only known that I was a Shadowhunter for about three weeks, I'm not going to know _everything_ yet." Clary felt herself blush. "Sorry," she muttered. "It's fine, if it wasn't for you I probably never would've figured it out." When they reached the Institute, she opened the door quietly. The sparks were still flying out from under the infirmary door. James was looking around in awe, "This, this is-" "Amazing right?" They whirled around and saw Jace standing there, his face a cold, hard mask and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Jace this isn't-" He narrowed his eyes, "What it looks like? Well it _looks_ like you're bringing someone you either don't know or you barely know into the Instutute behind everyone's back. Am I right?" His eyes flashed up to James's surprised ones. James was probably a good 3 inches taller than him, but he wasn't nearly as well-muscled as Jace. Clary didn't know what to say, except, "Jace, I was only giving James a tour. He just found out about being a Shadowhunter, and I thought he deserved to know about the Institute firsthand." "Well, aren't you the little charity worker." A sneering voice said behind her. _What is it with him and sneaking up on me?_ Clary thought when she saw Valentine behind her. She realized that James was even taller than her father. She still didn't know what to say until James, almost angrily, cleared his throat. Valentine glanced to him and narrowed his eyes. "Please excuse my manners." He continued importantly, "I am Valentine Morgenstern, may I ask your name?" "James's eyes widened in awe, " _The_ Valentine Morgenstern?" Valentine looked smug, "The one and only." "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, sir. My name is James Grey." Her father nodded and seemed to notice the black marks on his bare arms. "Yes, you must be a Shadowhunter. Have you ever been trained before?" James looked slightly embarrassed, "Er, no sir, I haven't." "We'll have to change that, won't we?" His eyes traveled back to Clary. "I think it would be good for you to train some, too, Clarissa." Clary groaned inwardly; her father's training sessions were _much_ more intense than regular trainjng sessions. "I'm sure you won't mind if _I_ trail along, just to keep an eye on Clary." Jace allowed mistrust to show in his eyes through his mask at that. Valentine narrowed his eyes, "Fine."


	18. Chapter 18

James was a surprisingly good sword fighter. She _was_ a pretty horrible sword fighter, but still James was exceptional, given the circumstances. "This is pretty fun, don't you think, Clary?" "For now." She muttered. Jace was polishing his sword, looking dark and stoic as usual, but she could tell that something was bothering him. He looked absolutely _stunning_ in the black training gear. It brought out the gold in his eyes, and the golden tan of his skin, but it somehow made his hair look a little darker, which only framed his beautiful face better. The way he was leaning against the wall, seemingly lost in thought, absentmindedly polishing swords made Clary feel like she could watch him for hours.

Clary had never thought she would feel that way about anyone. She had never believed in love, how could she, but if _this_ wasn't love, what could it be? The way he made her feel, the way his eyes seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe. The way she would feel the tingling warmth of his gaze on her skin for _hours,_ how she got butterflies by just being near him, and the fact that when she was with him she got a feeling of completeness, safeness, and warmth that she had never felt before, and she could never put into words. She was falling fast, and she knew that when she landed she would never ever be the same again.

She was thrown from her thoughts when James struck at her again. She barely dodged it, and she didn't strike. She was fighting more defensively than usual. James was attacking ceaselessly, trying to break through her defenses, but she had learned from the best how to to keep her guard up. Her father, of course, was watching them critically. Her face grew hot when she realized she must have watched her starting at Jace. She knew just what Valentine would say if he knew what she had been thinking a moment ago; " _To love is to destroy."_ She couldn't imagine Jace destroying her, but perhaps he already had.

She saw and opening for her to attack, and she went for it. She realized at the last moment that it was a trick. She landed hard, knocking the breath out of her. As she was standing, she heard Jace say coolly, "Impressive. Perhaps you'd like to face me?" James nodded, and she went to the spot where Jace had been moments before. She saw Jace moving swiftly and smoothly, like water, yet there was a power like she had never seen before beneath the gentle facade. It was absolutely breathtaking. She watched in awe as Jace barely moved an inch and despatched James of his weapon and had his own at his throat. It hadn't taken him more than a minute. How had she nearly beaten him? "Care to try again?" He did lazily. He looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat, while James was panting. "Jace," she said, "I think James has been through quite enough."

He wouldn't look at her. "Well, if Queen Clary thinks so, it must be true." His voice was so sarcastic that it was mean. She stepped back, away from him. "What the hell is your problem?" At that he looked at her. His eyes were dark, yet they betrayed no sign of what he was feeling. "I think you know exactly what my problem is." He was so infuriating! How was she supposed to know. She was starting to get frustrated. She smirked as she said, "Aww, the poor baby's jealous. You just hate it when you don't get what you want, I should've guessed." He still gave nothing away as he laughed humorlessly. "Well I never do. I should know better than to even want something in the first place." Her eyes widened as he turned around and stalked out of the training room, slamming the door behind him. She made the mistake of looking at her father; he looked almost amused. She scowled at him, and felt his gaze on her as she turned back to James, trying to be as calm as she could while her eyes stung with unshed tears. "I have a feeling that you're going to be a great Shadowhunter, and if you ever need any help with anything, just ask." She forced a smile. "Thanks, Clary, I owe you one." James's kind, handsome face looked worried as he smiled. She turned around, and left the training room, feeling despair deep in her chest.


	19. Chapter 19

She couldn't find him anywhere, so she just decided to give up. While she was climbing up the stairs, she felt a presence beside her. She looked over quickly, hoping to see Jace, but it was James.

He saw the disappointed look in her eyes, and he felt a wave of jealousy for the golden boy Clary had called Jace. He had liked her for so long, and would do anything for her, and Jace had just hurt her in front of him? No, he wouldn't have it. He wanted to bring the light back into her beautiful eyes, wanted to pick up the pieces Jace had left and put her back together. It didn't matter how much the shards hurt him.

She smiled one of her sweet, innocent, beautiful smiles and said, "Hey James." He remembered the first time he hand seen her, in that old bookshop. She had looked a little lost when he'd asked her if she needed help. His mind wants really working right, due to how attracted he was to her. He had liked the way she ,are him laugh and how she liked the types of books he liked, and knew they would be friends. "Do you know about runes?" She asked, breaking him out of his reverie. "Oh, you mean these things?" He touched a rune just visible on her neck. He saw the slight blush to her cheeks. "Yeah, those things." "Well, I know the basic ones, but not really all-" "Great, then I'll teach you." She cut him off excitedly. She reached into a closet, and pulled out two silver, stick-like things. "These," she said as she handed him one, "are called _stele's._ you use them to draw runes. Like this." She pressed the cool tip to his skin, and started drawing smoothly and quickly. She held up the stele, and the elaborate rune faded into his skin. "What was that one for?" She smiled, "In the Gray Book, it means 'To Prosper.' I alwyays wanted to know what it did." "Oh so now I'm your _test dummy?"_ He said with mock hurt and indignation. She giggled. "Come on, I'll show you the full Book."

As she lead him to the library, he realized with a jolt that he would follow Clary anywhere she wanted him to without any questions. He shook his head to clear it when they arrived. She gestured and said in a mock British accent, "This, my good sir, is the library." He grinned. "Well, someone sure likes to read." She laughed and looked around. She seems to find what she was looking for, and took it off the shelf. The book a huge, and bound in green velvet.

They studied it for a good two hours. James liked the way Clary got so excited and how her face flushed when talking about runes. Now, they were leaving the library. "Um, I could show you my room, if you want me to." He looked down into her eyes. "I'd love to."

When they arrived, Clary turned abruptly and faced him. "James, I-" she broke off as he stepped forward. She flinched slightly, but he noticed. "Clary, please don't be afraid of me." He whispered. "I'm not scared of _you,_ James, I'm just.." She trailed off, begging with her eyes for him to understand, and he did. He knew what it was like to be scared, and to feel like you had no one. "I'll always be here for you, Clary, I promise." She finally looked at him. "I need proof."

He took another step toward her, and cupped her face with his hands. He did want he wanted to do for so long; he kissed her.

Where Jace kissed her with such force and heat, James kissed her like she was glass; breakable. Jace's kiss was filled with raw, hard passion, where James's was soft passion that just kept building. It was soft and sweet where Jace's was hard and fiery. They were complete opposites, and she enjoyed them both in very different ways.

When it was over, she was surprisingly breathless. James's were brighter than usual, and he was smiling softly. "Was that enough proof?" She didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded. "Well, I should probably go, the boss will probably wonder where I went." "Well, if you _have_ to. I'll see you later." He smiled, and left the room softly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow** , **20 chapters! I didn't think this story would get this long, to be honest. I just want to thank everyone for your continued support! I love you guys! Xoxo**

Clary couldn't bring herself to move from the spot she was in. She kept replaying her and Jace's conversation over and over agin in her head. What had he _meant?_ Of course, she was glad James had taken her mind off of it for awhile, but it was no wonder she would be feeling this pain and wave of despair.

She decided she had nothing better to do than to visit Jonathan. _He_ had never caused her any pain. When she got to the hallway leading to the Infirmary, however, she bumped into the person she was trying to avoid. She wouldn't, couldn't, meet his eyes. "I should have known." "Known what?" Jace continued, as if she hadn't spoken, "He told me _everything,_ said that he wanted to hurt me like I hurt you.' He laughed humorlessly, "Though I don't think it's you that's been hurt in this situation." "Jace, wait, _please_ hear me out." She begged. When she looked into his eyes, all she saw was raw pain and hurt. "Did that, _our_ kiss mean nothing to you, Clary?" He asked quietly. "Or am I nothing to you, as I am to everyone else? Was I just someone you could _use_ for your own _pleasure?_ Do you have no regard for my feelings?" "And what would these feelings be?" She choked out, avoiding his gaze. She felt his hand brush her face. "I-I _love_ you, Clary, and I think I always will, no matter what you do to my heart. I don't have any real _control_ over my feelings. I don't care if you love me back, I'll do anything you want me too, if you'll let me." She had never heard him sound like that; letting his voice betray his feelings. There was a raw, sad, painful ache in his voice. He sounded anguished. "Jace, I-I think I love you, too." "Then why would you be with _him?"_ He asked, his voice breaking. "I don't know, Jace, I don't know." She felt tears in her eyes. "But I do know," she choked out, "that he didn't compare to you, and that I was just trying to let him know about being a Shadowhunter, that's all, and that we're just friends." Then, she started crying, the tears hot down her face.

She felt his hand brushing the tears from her cheeks as she kept whispering, over and over, "I'm sorry, Jace, I'm so sorry." "Clary," he whispered. His voice seemed to calm her, and she took a deep breath. "Clary, you don't have to apologize." "Why?" " _I_ overreacted, you did nothing wrong." She breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't mad at her anymore. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she hugged him. They stayed like that for a long, long time, until Clary heard a taunting voice. "You two are absolutely _adorable._ I can't imagine why you would run off with another boy, Clarissa." She opened her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her father, and, come to think of it, she never really was. As soon as she could, she vowed to move far, far away from the man she unfortunately called her father.

"What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes, "I wanted to tell you that the warlock has finished working on Jonathan." "You mean _Magnus,_ right?" Valentine's face hardened, but he said nothing, just turned and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Clary was sitting on the edge of Jonathan's bed as Magnus was speaking. "I'm sorry, Clary, I've done all that I can. He should survive, but I don't know if his memory will." " _What?!"_ "Clary, Jonathan probably won't remember you, or anything else, when he wakes up." " _No,"_ she whipsered. "I'm so sorry, Clary." She felt his touch on her shoulder. She felt completely numb as she heard the door shut softly.

What would she do, without Jonathan. Memories of them as young children flashed through her mind. How he was always there for her. Well, now she would be there for him. She grabbed his hand and held it, "I'll never stop telling our story, Jonathan, whether you can remember it or not. I'll keep telling it, over and over," her voice broke. "I'll love you forever, no matter what. Brother and sister, until the end."

 **I'm sorry the ending was crap, but thank you so much everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **Until next time! Peace, XOXO.**


End file.
